Not Just a Summer Fling Deleted Scenes
by shopgirl152
Summary: A series of deleted scenes, extended scenes, rewrites and alternate ideas for my Phineas and Ferb fanfic Not Just a Summer Fling.
1. Abby Asks if Isabella was Pretty

**A/N 1: **So I was going to post these deleted scenes after the actual fic, but then I figured it wouldn't give to much closure and might make the fic feel like it was dragging on. So I decided to post them here. I recommend reading Not Just A Summer Fling before you read these, as it will help anchor where the certain scenes fit, but it's not necessary  
**A/N 2**: So this deleted scene was supposed to act as a bit of a bridge between when we first meet Phineas, Ferb and Buford in the summer of 2007 and when we're introduced to Isabella, Gretchen and Adyson. However, I wanted to have the Abby portion at the very beginning of the fic and then not mention her again until almost the end. I wanted people to get lost in the story, get lost in the Summer of 2007, when most of this fic takes place. Leaving the scene in there would have jarred the reader out of the flashback, which I didn't want. So in this scene, after we're introduced to the guys, Abigail asks her Dad (Phineas) if her Mommy was pretty. We get her answer and then this would lead into us meeting Isabella, Adyson and Gretchen. Enjoy guys!

* * *

"Then what happened Daddy?"

"Well…I saw your Mother for the very first time that night."

"Was she pretty?"

A soft smile crept across his face. "She was _very_ pretty…"


	2. Clive Addison as Rodrigo

**A/N: **When I originally wrote this scene, it was just a random tattoo guy by the name of Rodrigo (which is what you see in the finished fic). However, halfway through writing the whole scene in the tattoo shop, I really wanted to substitute Rodrigo for Clive Addison. I thought it would be cool to have this visiual effects guy retire to Alabama and run a tattoo shop. Unfortunately, as cool as this idea was, it took away the tone I was going for: the tone was supposed to be sad and serious, whereas here, the tone is a little lighter and that's not what I wanted. However, we do get a bit of background (if slight) on how Summer Still Rocks came to be.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?" Phineas walked through the door of the tattoo shop, looking at the man behind the counter who had his back to him. "Excuse me. Are you Rodrigo?"

The man turned around, giving him a smile. "That I am. Now what can I do for—"

The red head's eyes widened, momentarily forgetting his sadness. "Hey! You're Clive Addison! Oh wow; my brother and I used to love your movies when we were kids!" He paused. "Actually, we still love them."

"Aww thanks man. That sure means a lot to an old timer like me."

"What are you doing here in Alabama?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I got sick of the movie business. No one in Hollywood appreciated the classic visual effects I was using. And also, I was getting to old for the movie business anyway. It takes a toll on you after awhile. So I retired. I moved back here and opened this little shop on the beach. I tell you, it's a far cry from Hollywood. So fresh and clean and laid back. It's a nice change." A realization passed across his face. "Hey wait a minute. Aren't you that kid I gave my business card to? The one I said 'call me in ten years and I'll give you a job?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah." Phineas rubbed the back of his neck. "That was my brother and I."

"How come you never called?"

"Well, you see, when we were in highschool, my brother and I, along with a friend, started a band. We called ourselves Summer Still Rocks and, well—"

"I think I've heard of you. Let me guess. Touring right?"

The red head brightened. "Yeah!"

"Ah life on the road. I miss that sometimes; traveling to different places. It's always an experience."

"Yeah…"

Clive was about to say something when he noticed the look on the young man's face. He cleared his throat, deciding to get down to business. "So, I'm guessing you want a tattoo…"


	3. Phineas Song

**A/N 1: **So the first part of this was in the original story. However, as much as I liked the imagery of it, it was a tad over dramatic (even for Phineas) so it was cut. The second part of this is a slight retelling/alternate idea: I heard Rascal Flatt's Come Wake Me Up on the radio on the way to work one morning and thought it would make a good sad song for Phineas to sing here. So I wrote an extended version of this, only to realize that it was gradually moving away from getting back to Abby. Plus, I couldn't think of anything else to do with it once I hit the end of the scene.

**A/N 2:** This scene would occur in the same day Phineas got the tattoo; it just happens to be set that night.

* * *

"Yo Dinnerbell!" Buford poked his head in the restroom, finding the red head standing at the sink. "We're on in five. Getta move on."

"Just a second."

"What are ya starin at yourself in the mirror for? Ya already told us you didn't go through with the tattoo, so stop fussin and get out here."

"_In a minute_," he growled.

The other boy put his hands up in surrender, leaving without another word.

Phineas made sure Buford was gone before unbuttoning his shirt, gingerly peeling the gauze from the tattoo. The mark burned raw and red, a fresh wound that would heal in time.

"Along with my broken heart." He pulled a gauze pad and a roll of tape from his jeans pocket, liberally wetting the gauze with the antiseptic solution he had been given. He tore two strips of tape off the roll with his teeth, attaching them to the back of the pad before placing the dressing on the tattoo, making sure it lay flat.

Fists gripped the sink as he buttoned up his shirt, glaring at his reflection.

"I'll never love again."

* * *

"Yo Dinnerbell!" Buford poked his head in the restroom, finding the red head standing at the sink. "We're on in five. Getta move on."

"Just a second."

"What are ya starin at yourself in the mirror for? Ya already told us you didn't go through with the tattoo, so stop fussin and get out here."

"_In a minute_," he growled.

The other boy put his hands up in surrender, leaving without another word.

Phineas made sure Buford was gone before unbuttoning his shirt, gingerly peeling the gauze from the tattoo. The mark burned raw and red, a fresh wound that would heal in time.

"Along with my broken heart." He pulled a gauze pad and a roll of tape from his jeans pocket, liberally wetting the gauze with the antiseptic solution he had been given. He tore two strips of tape off the roll with his teeth, attaching them to the back of the pad before placing the dressing on the tattoo, making sure it lay flat.

Fists gripped the sink as he glared at the mirror, only to turn around at the sound of the door opening.

Buford cautiously poked a head inside. "Uh, Dinnerbell?"

He growled at the drummer, sweeping past him. "I'm coming." The red head didn't even spare a backwards glance as he grabbed his guitar from a tech person before heading onstage.

The crowd cheered and roared, clapping loudly. But he didn't hear any of it. Instead, he grabbed a microphone before sitting on the edge of the stage. "Hey everyone. I'm going to play a song." Phineas looked out over the crowd. "So here we go."

Buford's eyes widened in horror as the red head plucked a series of opening chords he wasn't familiar with. "Aw man. What's he doing?" He hissed at Ferb. "What are we supposed to do?" The bassist looked at him, a helpless expression on his face. "Aw crap. This ain't good."

The red head started singing, completely ignoring the position he had put his band mates in.

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
__But I miss you tonight  
__I can normally push you right out of my heart  
__But I'm too tired to fight..._

_Yeah the whole thing begins  
__And I let you sink into my veins  
__And I feel the pain like it's new  
__Everything that we were,  
__Everything that you said,  
__that I couldn't do  
__Plays through tonight_

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
__With every one it grows higher and higher  
__And I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love  
__I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
__Close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
__Come wake me up_

He lifted his gaze to the audience, swiping at his eyes. "Excuse me." Without another word, the red head stood up and placed his guitar to the side before walking offstage.

Ferb stared after his brother in shock before quickly stepping up to the mic. "Good evening everyone. We appear to be having some technical difficulties. If you'll just sit tight for a moment, we'll resume as soon as possible." He stepped back, grabbing the drummer by the wrist and hauling him offstage.

* * *

They found the red head moments later, standing next to the van.

"What the heck Dinnerbell?!" Buford glared at him. "That's the second time you've left us hangin in four days! And the first time was for that Isabella chick!" Phineas didn't respond. "Dinnerbell? Ya gonna answer me?" No response.

Ferb walked over and leaned against the van, eyeing his brother. "Want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? She's gone. Maybe forever."

"You don't know that." Phineas looked at him with sorrowful eyes and he sighed. "Phin, I know you're hurting, but we're in the middle of a show-"

"Let's just go."

"What?" Buford stared at him, dumbfounded. "But Dinnerbell-"

The red head slammed a hand on the side of the van. "I said 'let's go alright?'"

The others were taken aback by the harsh tone. They looked helplessly at each other as Phineas took a key from his pocket, unlocking the van door before climbing inside.

There was nothing they could do.


	4. Isabella Discovers the Tattoo

**A/N 1: **So this is a scene that I really wanted to put into the final story. I wanted Isabella to discover Phineas tattoo, but this scene interrupted the pace and flow of the story, so I left it out. It would have felt forced if I tried to add it in.

**A/N 2:** This scene would take place towards the end of Chapter 17. So, instead of Phineas and Isabella singing the next line of When You've Got a Good Thing, this part would replace it.

* * *

She nuzzled into his shirt, noticing something. "What's this?" He looked down as she unbuttoned three buttons on his shirt, staring at something. "A red lipstick print tattoo?" Isabella gently traced the healed wound. "What does it mean?"

Phineas blushed, slowing reaching into his jeans and pulling something from his wallet. "It's the lipstick print you left with your number." He unfolded the paper, holding it out to her. "See? Same shape and color."

"But why?"

"When you left, I was heartbroken. Besides remembering the entire weekend we spent together…" he swallowed. "The times I remember the most were you laying your head on my bare chest, listening to my heartbeat. I wanted to remember that feeling. So…I got the tattoo."

"Oh Phineas." She placed a hand over it. "Did it hurt?"

"A little." He smiled down at her. "But it's healed now." The red head pulled her close. "The tattoo…and my heart."


	5. One Last Song

**A/N 1: **Okay guys, last deleted scene!

**A/N 2:** So this was a deleted scene that I deliberately wrote. I had hoped to put it into the actual fic, as I thought this song was absolutely perfect for Phineas and Isabella's relationship. However, this scene would have either A. Replaced the epilogue (which tracked back to Phineas and Isabella in the present day) or B. It would have been part of the epilogue, but since I went back and forth so much in the last two chapters, going back to the past seemed to just extend the fic beyond its purpose and beyond what I needed, so it didn't make it into the final fic. Also, as much as I loved the song, I couldn't really come up with anything for Phineas to do during it, which is also why it never made it into the final version

**A/N 3:** Song used is Days of Thunder by Mark Wills and would take place the night Phineas and Isabella are reunited. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Ladies and Gentlemen! May I present to you Summer Still Rocks!"

Phineas, Ferb and Buford walked onstage to the sound of loud cheering and hollering. The red head flashed a grin as he took the microphone. "Wow! Thanks for the huge welcome everyone! It's great to be back in Florida! We definitely missed the warm weather here." The crowd laughed. "Anyway, this first song, though not entirely accurate to our situation, is dedicated to my girlfriend, Miss. Isabella Garcia Shapiro."

A spotlight swept the crowd, landing on a pretty girl wearing a black sundress, hair tied up in a red bandana. She shyly waved.

"Isn't she beautiful everyone?" He beamed. "This song represents a magical summer weekend which happened just four months ago. Love hit us like a bolt of lightning and we're about to be headed on the best adventure of our lives!" He slowly began singing a capella.

_Those were the days of thunder..._

Loud whoops, cheers and hollers rang out from the crowd.

_That was a magic summer  
__young love and full of wonder..._

The red head motioned to the band, who began playing a high energy song. He grinned, singing loudly.

_Thinkin it would last forever!_

_Love struck like a bolt of lightning  
__So strong and so exciting  
__rainy nights I still remember  
__those days of thunder..._

Phineas walked down the flight of stairs, wading through the crowd until he was standing directly in front of Isabella, singing directly to her.

_We were movin so fast  
__lead foot on the gas  
__and we never looked back..._


End file.
